


Top!Xiu drabble collection

by crownofviolets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection of Top!Xiumin with Exo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top!Xiu drabble collection

Fic length will be between 500-5k+ not all fics will be rated mature. 

Warning: updates will be random. 

I will do all Xiumin ships but here are my personal favs:

Xiuhun*  
Xiukai  
Xiubaek  
Xiuyeol  
Xiuhan  
Xiutao  
Xiuris  
Xiuchen  
& some ot3s  
Xiusekai*  
Xiuhunhan  
+more

I will expand on a few of these in the future if they get good responses. More tags will be added as I start uploading.


End file.
